narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Fuego 013/2
50px Discusión de Fuego 013 50px Personaje de Nueva Akatsuki *[[Usuario Blog:Fuego 013/Somura Yashori|'Somura Yashori' ]] Versiones Anteriores *'I - II - III' Montaña Cementerio Hola Fuego queria saber si puedes ver la imagen que subi de Montaña Cementerio y si la ves si puedes ponerla en el articulo, no se que pasa que no me deja. Atentamente [[User:Leodix|''Leodix]] ( | | ) 22:35 4 feb 2011 (UTC) 18:04 18 nov 2010 (UTC) Elemento A mi y a Ivan se nos ocurrio mejorar la calidad de esas imagenes lo unico que ahora hay que poner es |24px en la seccion de Elemento en la infobox y en la seccion Kekkei Genkai poner |24px Atentamente [[User:Leodix|Leodix]] ( | | ) 22:35 4 feb 2011 (UTC) 20:46 19 nov 2010 (UTC) :Me olvide de decirte, consegui los codigos para hacer tablas mejores como las de Narutopedia. Aca estan los codigos: :Aca un ejemplo con la tabla de miembros de Akatsuki : :Atentamente [[User:Leodix|Leodix]] ( | | ) 22:35 4 feb 2011 (UTC) 21:04 19 nov 2010 (UTC) Admin. Gracias por la noticia :), siempre quise ser admin. desde que entre pero al principio me rechazaron y despues Ivan era sumamente estricto. Atentamente [[User:Leodix|Leodix]] ( | | ) 22:35 4 feb 2011 (UTC) 21:26 19 nov 2010 (UTC) Como quieras Ahh me ubieras dicho antes xD batalle mucho..... aver ami mi articulo me gusta mas ya que tiene enlazes y esta mas organizado jejeje ademas ya lo agrege con Sasori :(.... pero tu decide cual te gusta mas ok Pero el nombre que le di es el real, mira en narutopedia, ademas estoy creando los jutsu de Sasori con ese nombre y son como un 5.. y llevo 3 bueno pero tu vas a editar los nombres de los jutsu de Sasori eh, ivan con sus cosas........ me e fijado y e visto que hay muchos jutsu con el Nombre de Tecnica, ademas veo inecesario borrar mi articulo solo cambiale el nombre ya que esta mejor organizado que el antiguo ¿no crees? Daisuke69 21:57 20 nov 2010 (UTC) Yin Yang Hola Fuego queria decirte que ya corregi las imagenes de Yin y Yang que tu me habias dicho hace mucho. Archivo:Elemento_Yin.svg.png|Elemento Yin Archivo:Elemento_Yin-Yang.svg.png|Elemento Yin-Yang Archivo:Elemento_Yang.svg.png|Elemento Yang Atentamente [[User:Leodix|Leodix]] ( | | ) 22:35 4 feb 2011 (UTC) 03:36 21 nov 2010 (UTC) Caza Ok,ya la leo... 19:50 21 nov 2010 (UTC) *Muy buena la caza.Otra cosa,tu historia cuenta que conseguiste el Rinnegan en un laboratorio,por lo que va en la serie eso no es posible,ya que Madara tiene el Rinnegan,te proponia,como yo me lleve el cuerpo de Madara,yo entregarte el Rinnegan al entrar en Akatsuki.Es solo una sugerencia,si no quieres no importa ;) *Ok,la idea esta bien.Tambien me percate de eso,pero no se me ocurrio como arreglarlo,pero ahora ya se,buscare en el historial... /* Misión */ Ya comencé mi misión: Misión asesinar líder ANBU Mision Tu proxima mision sera individual,deberas localizar el lugar donde Madara oculto el cuerpo de Hashirama y protegerlo hasta que llegue de mi mision (no esperes hasta que termine mi caza,solo escribelo ;) ) 12:22 24 nov 2010 (UTC) *La Categoría esta en blanco y el no registrado fue bloqueado para siempre.Perdon por la inactividad,pero tuve que viajar por un tan solo un dia y no pude entrar... *No se puede,deben ser borrados por un admin,son articulos comunes,tan solo que con el codigo que los redirige a otro... *Bueno,bueno paciencia.Recien entro a la compu,son las 11:53 del 1/12/10,podrias habermelo dicho si me tardaba 4 dias,pero recien hoy es 1 Consejo Te recomiendo que te leas esto. Es para que incrementes tu habilidad de redacción, tus artículos creados son tu presentación de trabajo, por eso quiero ayudarte con eso.-- 23:41 1 dic 2010 (UTC) :Exacto. Hace varios años la Wiki estaba mucho más desordenada que ahora, es por eso que intento mejorarla, que si no fuera por la ayuda de ustedes no se podría. Si tienes algún problema con eso o con cualquier otra cosa, aquí tienes a un servidor que está más que dispuesto a ayudarte, solo pregunta ;) -- 00:11 2 dic 2010 (UTC) Firma Hola Fuego perdona por la demora pero estaba buscando algo en tu discusion vieja y recorde lo de la firma xD. Consegui estas fuentes como con fuego, que era lo que me habias pedido Somuraasdas Yashorijh.png Somuraasdas Yashorijh2.png Personalmente prefiero la primera si quieres una firma expansible seria asi (el tamaño de la imagen puede variar): Atentamente [[User:Leodix|Leodix]] ( | | ) 22:35 4 feb 2011 (UTC) 04:16 3 dic 2010 (UTC) :Para usarla en las preferencias de usuario (donde uno cambiaba la apariencia de la wiki) donde dice Su apodo para firma tenes que poner esto: y dejar con un tilde la casilla qeu dice Tratar firma como wikitexto (sin un enlace automático) :Atentamente [[User:Leodix|Leodix]] ( | | ) 22:35 4 feb 2011 (UTC) 19:15 3 dic 2010 (UTC) Prueba 19:23 3 dic 2010 (UTC)﻿ Nueva Akatsuki → Okey, me gusta esto del doble agente pero querria pedirte que iniciemos nuestra traición a Akatsuki la semana que viene ya que voy a estar bastante ocupado :(, por cierto quieres que esta vez la pelea sea en tu blog? :Atentamente [[User:Leodix|Leodix]] ( | | ) 22:35 4 feb 2011 (UTC) 02:21 4 dic 2010 (UTC) Batalla Me gusta lo que dejaste en la Discusion de Leodix,tan solo que no quiero perder en nuestra batalla,empatemos o vos podrias retirarte debido a que Leodix ya esta muy lejos para uqe lo alcance.Pero luego de eso deben abandonar Akatsuki,aunque todavia tendran participacion en cazas y misiones... 02:30 4 dic 2010 (UTC) Traición :P me gusta la idea, pero que va a ser de nuestros compañeros mientras nos vayamos? Estare pendiente. Atentamente [[User:Leodix|Leodix]] ( | | ) 22:35 4 feb 2011 (UTC) 02:34 4 dic 2010 (UTC) :→ Okey, espero que Ciielox trate de capturarnos de mala gana, nos llevabamos bien T_T :Atentamente [[User:Leodix|Leodix]] ( | | ) 22:35 4 feb 2011 (UTC) 02:45 4 dic 2010 (UTC) Mision y Nueva Akatsuki Justo terminaba de leerla,esta muy bueno.Ya arreglo la pagina de la org. 15:28 4 dic 2010 (UTC) e disculpame por poner las fotos. Queria ayudar nada mas pero al parecer no te agradaron. decime que puedo hacer para ayudar jajaja esta bien :D gracias por correjir eso. Espero que seamos amigos :D y vi todo lo que hisiste y lo haces muy bien yo quisiera aprender eso ;) un saludo ah una ultima cosa. Fijate si te gusta esa imagen que puse en yagura. Si no te gusta sacala :) ok voy a hacer lo posible :) gracias por todo Actualizacion No he podido actualizarlo,ya que quiero poner la misma tabla de los miembros que esta en el artículo,pero al no haber ninjas de Kumo en la original,no tengo el simbolo,se lo he pedido a Leodix,pero no me ha respondido. 01:00 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Re: Propuesta Discúlpame por no responderte antes, Fuego (es que recién acabo de ver el manga xD). Creo que lo más apropiado es tratarlo como una transformación, porque es lo que es, una transformación, no un jutsu. Aun así puedes añadir toda esa información de ventajas y desventajas ;) -- 21:55 6 dic 2010 (UTC) ¿Intencional? Crees que fue Intencional? 17:09 10 dic 2010 (UTC) Fuego disculpa eso que postie de Zen, no lo queria poner ahi lo queria poner en mi blog, me pasarias tu e-mail para preguntarte como hacer una cosa ?? :) como hago para poner viste ese cuadro donde dice debut, informacion personal etc?? que no se como se hacer no se si me entendiste ;) muchas gracias fuego me has ayudado mucho mil gracias :) hola Fuego, sin querer edité un artículo en construción tuyo, no vi la plantilla porque no estoy acostumbrado a esta wiki, pero ya deshize la edicion en mis herramientas ;) perdon 18:36 13 dic 2010 (UTC) Sasori En cuanto la imagen de las Habilidades tienes razon es mejor la imagen Chica puse la grande porqe la encontre primero y no tenia tiempo de estar buscando, en cuando la imagen de la plantilla dejame decirte que es mejor la antigua imagen ya que Sasori esta mejor dibuja en cambio la tuya puede tener una mejor iluminacion pero por eso no deja de ser mejor, mira cualquir wikia de Naruto y veraz que siempre usan la imagen de Sasori (Oscura),. Tambien te queria decir que me ayudes arreglar los articulos de los Ex genin (Rock lee, shino,hinata ect) ya que estan muy mal hechos. Daisuke69 23:00 13 dic 2010 (UTC) Respuesta Sobre la imagen ya te esplique mis motivos jeje, siempre hago lo que lo sugeries ahora dejame hacer por una vez lo que yo quiero ¿no? xd, los articulos de los exgenin hay que comensar con el equipo de Asuma despues con el equipo de Kurenai y por ultimo el de Gai. mi mision ya la tengo pensada pero aun no tengo tiempo, esta noche hare una pequeña parte, tambien voy a editar a madara para que no lo edites ok jeje Daisuke69 01:08 14 dic 2010 (UTC) perdoname bueno perdoname si te ofendi pero es q no sabia q decirte por q la verdad creaste un articulo sin nigun contenido pero por favor te pido disculpas megauzumaki 02:24 14 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok,todo lo que dices es verdad y Raindon tambien se quejo,por lo que rompere la Alianza.Gracias pòr dar tu opinion ;). 15:40 15 dic 2010 (UTC) Re: Jutsus Okey, yo modificare la seccion de la guerra de los personajes que hayan salido :), me embola tener que esperar al traductor español pero entiendo gran parte del nuevo manga. Por cierto perdoname que no me haya conectado mi mama me castigo por 5 dias sin compu. 03:23 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Re: Camino Humano No es que no me haya gustado, no lo tomes tan personal. Si se da con imágenes que tengan mejor resolución o calidad, siempre se va a resubir una nueva versión, más que nada para tener una mejor presentación en los artículos. -- 22:50 16 dic 2010 (UTC) :¿Me puedes decir a que se debió esa edición en el artículo de Itachi Uchiha? No cambiastenio aportaste absolutamente nada, y añadiste esto: :"|undefined|link=undefined|undefined|undefined|link=undefined". :Otra cosa, las llaves donde quiera que estén no alteran en nada el contenido del artículo, y sí realizan su función, no sé porque solo las pasaste de un renglón a otro. Espero que me puedas explicar ;) -- 06:28 17 dic 2010 (UTC) ::Discúlpame Fuego, me refería al artículo Amaterasu. Pero bueno, ya me has notificado que ese código lo has añadido involuntariamente. Otra cosa, ya modifiqué las infoboxes de personajes (también lo haré con las faltantes), ya no hay necesidad de añadir ese puntito negro al principio en el área de familia y jutsus, ya me encargaré yo de removerlos. -- 19:21 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Cuchillas de Chakra Fuego, te escribo para decirte que el artículo que tienes en Obras ya existe está como "Golondrinas Voladoras" por si acaso (: 21:39 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Edición Oye, cada editas estás quitando información de las infoboxes ¿lo estás haciendo involuntariamente? -- 23:46 17 dic 2010 (UTC) :En el artículo Equipo Gai lo hiciste. Ve el historial y compara mi edición con la tuya. Por cierto, léete lo que te dejé antes, por favor. -- 00:04 18 dic 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, ya veo. Al parecer alguien añadió esas dos secciones sin saber que no estaban. Gracias. -- 00:22 18 dic 2010 (UTC) :::Yo hablo de otra IP, Fuego. Lo que había hecho no era para bloquearlo para siempre. -- 03:23 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Re: Equivocación Pero sigue siendo de la misma rama de Jutsu, es una variante de él. Pero igual si queremos ser más específicos, pues se hace la categoría. Gracias por el dato. -- 00:29 19 dic 2010 (UTC) Re: Jutsu Nómbralo como dice en el Databook, ya que el "Estilo de la Hoja" no es más que un complemento. Saludos. -- 04:39 19 dic 2010 (UTC) :Por cierto, ¿tienes msn? si es así pásamelo y te agrego (claro, si quieres). -- 04:44 19 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias No entiendo porque se enoja si solo es el nombre, gracias fuego por avisarme te queria pregunta que paso con el articulo de "Bansho Tenin" lo estube buscando y no lo encontre :( aver si tu saves donde esta xd Daisuke69 23:10 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Imagenes Ok gracias por avisarme, tambien le dije a Daisuke sobre las imagenes. Atentamente [[User:Leodix|Leodix]] ( | | ) 22:35 4 feb 2011 (UTC) 03:42 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Que te pasa? Que te pasa loco? como que el Sello del cielo está en construcción por Fuego 013 Por favor, antes de realizar correcciones mayores o reescrituras, contacta con ellos en su página de usuario o en la página de discusión del artículo para poder coordinar la redacción. Si el artículo no se ha editado después de una semana mínimo, por favor quitar la plantilla o reemplazarla por la de esbozo para que otro pueda editarlo. yo acabo de crearla en todo caso esta en constuccion por mi respondeme Ya esta desprotegido,aunque ahora esta protegido contra no registrados y usuarios nuevos ;) 13:32 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Votación a nuevo burócrata Hola Fuego. Debido a que eres uno de los usuarios más activos en el wiki, te agradecería mucho si me hicieras el favor de votar para el candidato a nuevo burócrata. Muchas gracias ;) -- 02:41 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por votarme xD y sobre la imagen ya le cambiare el nombre, por cierto me ayudas a ponerles la Infobox de Elemento a sus paginas? Ya se lo puse a Hielo, Quemar, Explosivo, Infierno, Tormenta, Acero y Oscuridad Atentamente [[User:Leodix|Leodix]] ( | | ) 22:35 4 feb 2011 (UTC) 16:11 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Invocaciones Debido a que Leo estuvo de a cuerdo,borre el articulo de Invocaciones ;) 21:41 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Edición Descuida hermano no me enojo, pero en cierta parte tienes razon, mira la Narutopedia es la Wiki de Naruto mejor organizada de alli la mayoria de los Naruto Fanaticos buscan y encuentran imformacion sobre la serie es normal que haya usuarios, en ese caso yo, que busquemos hacer esta wikia igual que la americana, pero te quiero decir ningun usuario de la narutpedia se a quejado o al menos creo, que traduscamos sus articulos, en mi caso yo puedo editar los articulos con mi Imformacion pero esa imformacion puede ser erronea es mejor copiarla de una fuente confiable, y esa fuente son las otras wikias, ademas no soy el unico usuario que hace eso, e visto que ultimamente no me dejan editar agusto, cuando ustedes editan algo que no me gusta yo no digo nada tampoco empieso a dejar mensajes ni nada por el estilo. Cuando yo llege a la Wikia estaba muy mal hecha empece a correjir a los Akatsuki (que son los mejores articulos en este momento) y en ese entonces los usuarios no sacaban la imformacion de la narutopedia la sacaban de su cabeza y algunos articulos estaban tan mal hechos y con historias inventadas. No me enojo y tartare de evitarlo pero tampoco te puedo decir que lo voy a dejar de hacer. Daisuke69 22:04 31 dic 2010 (UTC) Infobox Cambie las infoboxes de Personaje fijate si te gusta: Infobox. Suavise un poco los colores, cuando no hay Dobladores, Debut o Informacion simplemente hay que agregar |Debut o el que sea = Cualquier palabra. Cuando no haya familia, jutsus, armas y elementos no se agregara el recuadro innecesario. Agregue la seccion Sobrenombre para que lo '''pongan' (Ej: Madara Uchiha). Expandi 20px la infobox. Cualquier duda o consulta avisenme, estare haciendo cambios como esos en todas las infoboxes si les gustan. Si tienen alguna critica que hacer no lo duden escribanmelo. Atentamente [[User:Leodix|''Leodix]] ( | | ) 22:35 4 feb 2011 (UTC) 05:09 16 ene 2011 (UTC) hola fuego keria preguntarte si me podrias decir donde fabricaste tu firma de fuego y si conoces donde se crean mas, no es para copiar la tuya pero te agradeceria si me lo dijeras, podrias ponerme los link en mi pagina de discusion sino es mucha molestia claro200px|link=user:Dariel_lopez 05:11 20 ene 2011 (UTC) oye fuego hace rato tem puse este mensaje y ni sikiera me contestas"Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 14:50 24 ene 2011 (UTC) hola furgo, queria saber si me ensañas a crear plantillas es k tengo un wiki y quiero aprender com se hacen las plantillas"Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 20:21 24 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola Somura, tengo una pregunta sin no es mucha la molestia: quisiera saber en que parte '''EXPECIFICAMENTE' de http://www.deviantart.com/ puedo conseguir imagenes como la de los personajes de Nueva Akatsuki, ah y otra cosa ¿¿puedo hacer parte de esta organizacion o me falta algo para poder entrar?? Andres Rinnegan 20:29 24 ene 2011 (UTC) hola fuego, no te preocupes por la tardanza solo y lo de la firma yo tengo varias de bleach y de naruto, solo queiro k me enseñes a hacer plantillas"Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 21:10 24 ene 2011 (UTC) hey fuego k me dices sobre lo de las plantillas que te dije mas arriba"Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 22:42 24 ene 2011 (UTC) Manga 523 Oye, me podrías explicar porqué borraste mi edición en el capítulo de manga, solo para saber mi error y no repetirlo. gracias --Naxomarin240 02:17 25 ene 2011 (UTC) HINATA K TE PASA ATI INSOLENTE YO PRIMERO ENPECE EDITANDO EL SITIO DE HINATA Y TU LO DESICISTE ESI Q NO TE KEJES Y DEJA K YOOO EDITE EL ARCHIVO DE HINATA POR K ESE ARCHIVO TIENE MUCHAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA Y LE FALTAN MAS IMAGENES ENTENDISTE INO DE DONDE SACAS QUE INO SE HISO ALUMNA DE KURENAI EN GENJUTSU ESO ES ABSURDO , LA IMAGEN DE INO EN LA SEGUNDA PARTE ES HORRIBLE DEBERIAS PONERLE MAS IMAGENES A TU ARTICULO X Q ESTA MAL O SI NO DEJA Q YO LO EDITE X Q DESHICISTE MI EDICION ,LA MIA ESTABA MEJOR TE VOY A PEDIR K NO LO BUELBAS A HACER ESO O DE LO CONTRARIO LE INFORMARE AL VUROCRATA DE TU ALTANERIA Este Tipo Extraño Fuego Sabes quien es este tipo extraño que te amenza con decirle a leodix que decisiste los errores de él Hinata Te dije por mail,no lo volvi a bloquear porque le adverti y pense que no iva a volver a editar mal,te dije uqe me avisaras y eso pasaba. 14:35 3 feb 2011 (UTC) RE:Nuevo Escuadron Okey puedes hacerlo, la estructura me parece bastante buena. La usaras en las otras espadas de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla. Por cierto en ambos articulos falta agregar a Mangetsu Hōzuki en los usuarios. Y lo de las habilidades, fue un desliz por comodidad decidi moverlo mientras editaba y me olvide luego de dejarlo en su lugar original. PD: Cambie mi firma por algo más simple espero que te guste. Atentamente [[User:Leodix|''Leodix]] ( | | ) 22:35 4 feb 2011 (UTC) 21:11 3 feb 2011 (UTC) fuego ke te crees tu ese articulo ya lo edite yo ademas ya le arregle las imagenes como me lo dijo leodix ademas no saves leer ese articulo esta en construccion por mi deja de molestar kieres DarckXx Ya bloquee al Usuario:DarckXx por los motivos que me dijiste. Atentamente [[User:Leodix|Leodix]] ( | | ) 22:35 4 feb 2011 (UTC) 23:13 3 feb 2011 (UTC) :DarckXx quiere que lo desbloquee le dije que lo desbloquearia mañana si acepta seguir consejos tuyos, puedes ayudarlo cuando te pregunte? Atentamente [[User:Leodix|Leodix]] ( | | ) 22:35 4 feb 2011 (UTC) 21:45 4 feb 2011 (UTC) recomendacion hola soy un usuario de wikia y vi el articulo de hinata y la imagen de ella enla segunda parte y me parece ke se veria mejor si le pones otra imagen lo digo porque se veria mejor y disculpa el atrevimiento chau jaja el hecho de k te aya pedido ayuda no es para k te tomes eires de superioridad y pongas k soy novato ayuda plisss me puedes ayudar a redactar una tecnica de tenten llamada explosivo golpe de dragon si a ponele plantilla y todo eso vale tio y me puedes permitir editar el articulo de neji y hinata edicion hinata x k no kieres k cambie el archivo de hinata en shippuden la imagen esta bien porfa dejame camviar el archivo vale tambien encontre otra imagen del byakugan de hinata donde se aprecia claramente lo puedo poner imagenes no crees k los articulos se verian mejor con esas imagenes asi como el articulo de neji sakura tenten y cogi sus imagenes de shippuden son asi y keda vien dejame ponerles esas imagenes y si keda bien ya i si no las deshago vale .... porque borraste la pag de vermillion rasengan porque no esta repetido y si lo esta pasame el link porque no lo encontre link=Usuario Discusión:Niaku25-- 03:00 6 feb 2011 (UTC) Niaku25 03:02 6 feb 2011 (UTC) oye fuego, durante todo lo k etngo en este wiki he visto que tu tienes algunos poderes, k bueno estan fuera del alcance de la mayoria como:rollback y segun este usuario de arriba puedes borrar paginas. si es asi los burocratas de wikis pueden darle poderes limitados a otros usuarios. Ademas tranquilo guego es para un wiki en donde estoy, ademas keria saber si tu eres bueno en diseños de logo y mas cosas[[User:Dariel_lopez|Dariel lopez]]( aqui Discusión) 13:10 6 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola, e estado poco tiempo en este wiki, quizas 3 semanas pero e visto que tu has revertido varias ediciones y realmente me pregunto porque ya que tambien has revertido algunas ediciones mias y admito que no cambio mucho las paginas, yo pongo mayusculas, comas, puntos y enlaces donde sea necesario ya que esta wiki esta muy buena no tiene casi ninguna falta y los articulos son muy completos pero igual tu reviertes, quisiera saber lo que pongo mal para no repetirlo y saber la razon de porque reviertes tantos, Saludos -[[Usuario:Darcos|--Darcos =)' ]]'15px' [[Usuario Discusión:Darcos|'Mi Discucion =3''' ]] 02:29 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Jaja, si por favor avisame para no volver a cometerlo. Gracias [[Usuario:Darcos|'''--Darcos =)' ]]'15px' [[Usuario Discusión:Darcos|'Mi Discucion =3''' ]] 02:37 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola Oie alguien vandalizo el wiki por ahora lo unico que e visto es que vandalizaron aqui espero que lo borres =P Saludos [[Usuario:Darcos|'''--Darcos =)' ]]'15px' [[Usuario Discusión:Darcos|'Mi Discucion =3''' ]] 17:15 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Administración Hola Fuego queria decirte que seras administrador esta semana que yo me voy de vacaciones. Espero que cumplas bien tu papel y si lo logras te lo dejare permanentemente. Suerte, lamento no poder darte muchas instrucciones porque estoy apurado. Atentamente [[User:Leodix|''Leodix]] ( | | ) 20:57 7 feb 2011 (UTC) hinata por ke la as deshecho la edicion aver mira el articulo como esta mira en los jutsus hay varios k se repiten nisikiera le e puesto imagenes solo e correjido las faltas ortograficas creo ke se an obsesionado en deshacer mis ediciones k ni se dan cuen ta de lo k ponen respondeme cuando lo leas chau hola soy darckxx una pregunta puedes x q borraste la imagen del equipo de tres es k tiene algun error de hecho creo q en esa imagen se aprecia mejor alos integrantes del grupo en cambio la en la otra imagen elgunos estan de espaldas ,tambien la imagen de kiba en su pelea con ukon la q le puse se aprecia mas su batalla gracias porfa respondeme pregunta ¿los articulos de sakura y kiba estan bien editados? respondeme y porfa dime cual es mi error con algunas imagenes y nombramelas pe sellos de mano raros o especiales Hola fuego, por lo que he notado, no puedo hacer ediciones de ningún tipo para mejorar los artículos, tal es así, que encuentro un nuevo sello en Izanagi, lo posteo, y me lo sacan (ahora que lo pienso, creo que fuiste tu por estár en edicion por ti esa página). La cuestión es que estoy seguro que la info puesta, sobre que los sellos especiales son abreviaciones de 2 de los normales, era correcta. Es mas, creo que sale en algún Databook. Quisiera que me guiaras para poder poner imágenes y que no me las estén borrando; llevo 26 ediciones, y la mayoría de ellas han sido deshechas por no cumplir con las normas,...normas que ni se molestan en explicar, limitándose a mandarlo a uno a la página para que vea los tipos de derechos que hay. Ya se ha ido una integrante de la Wiki, porque a cada cosa que colocaba se la borraban. Yo, a duras penas estoy aquí, porque es el unico lugar que tiene tanta info condensada sobre las series de Naruto, pero tambien estoy replanteándome el abandonarla,y peor aún, llegado a ocurrir eso, publicar en todo lugar que ESTA wiki NO es un lugar de contribucion abierta, sinó una monarquia donde solo unos poco usuarios pueden hacer ediciones. Es duro leerlo de un novato, pero es la realidad,...no hay artículo que haya editado, que no lo deshicieran en el momento, o pasado 2 o 3 ediciones de otros(como para disimular que es a mi) Cuando a uno le gusta algo, se convierte en un fan, y los hay de todo tipo: el que es fan por la historia en si, el que lo es solo por un personaje, el que investiga a fondo cada aspecto y saca sus propias conclusiones(entre estos estoy yo, y debo decir que somos muy pocos los que lo hacemos), y está el fanático al que legusta todo lo que es la serie. Cada vez que he colocado alguna info por mi cuenta, la han borrado, o la han modificado (caso de la página Kekkei Totta que la creé yo, antes que nadie, y ni las gracias dieron.) Estas cosas hacen que uno en lugar de amar un lugar, lo empiece a odiar, y para mi desgracia eso me está pasando,...ya no presto la atencion de antes a esta wiki, y a muchos les debe pasar lo mismo. Eso va a terminar haciendo que esto solo sea un foro disfrazado de Wiki,...y para eso, directamente vayan a un server de foros (que es mejor), y no estorben en las wikias. Qizas solo seas un usuario mas, pero he visto que toman en cuenta tus opiniones. A Leodix lo debo tener hasta la coronilla y ya ni pelota me da, y es al único que acudía, por ser coterráneos el y yo. Si pudieras evitar que mi ánimo de contribuir decaiga aún mas de lo que ya está (si eso es posible), te estaré eternamente agradecido...y la Wikia tambien. Tengo cientos de imágenes (casi aseguraría que son varios megas del rígido) que aquí no están, pero que no me animo a postear, porque se que me las van a sacar, haciendo que pierda mi tiempo libre, muy escaso y dificil de crear en mi situacion actual, inutilmente. tu sabrás como ayudarme,...gracias Saile aipas 11:30 9 feb 2011 (UTC) hola Fuego, acabo de leer tu respuesta. Para empezar, quisiera que me expliques como es eso de las licencias, ya que algunas imágenes las consigo directamente de videos on-line(como seguro muchos deben hacerlo, ya que no creo que compren DVDs de cada capítulo de Naruto que sale). Básicamente, es porque saqué varias capturas del pergamino de la barrera del Sanbi, y ya que no aparece este por ningún lado (al menos no en la página que habla de la barrera de sellado), pienso que sería bueno que lo vean, junto con otra que muestra la dispocision de todos los pergaminos(son 5 en total, 1 grande al centro, y 4 mas, idénticos al grande, pero personales, uno en cada lado rodeandolo). Al no saber lo de las licencias, no se como ni que licencia debo poner, o si la lleva. Saile aipas 01:28 10 feb 2011 (UTC) bueno Fuego, estaba a punto de colocar la licencia, y lo 1º que hice fue buscarla... Lo mas cercano que encontré de ellas fue esta página, que es desde donde se suben las imágenes. http://es.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:SubirArchivo luego de Descripción viene la pestaña de Licencia. Sin embargo no encontré ninguna que se refiriese a: lincencia de captura de imagen de una pagina web. Lo mas parecido que puede ser(y lo noto ahora mientras escribo esto) es la de "tiene copyright pero permite su uso por parte del dueño"; si nó, tendré que poner la de " encontre la imagen en algún lado" o "no conozco la licencia", y arriesgarme a que me vuelvan a borrar la imágen, sin preguntar. Si encuentras la correcta, ¿podrías, por favor, decirme cual es? así ya la anoto, y a partir de ahora la uso en todas las de captura de pantalla que tengo. GraciasSaile aipas 02:25 10 feb 2011 (UTC) Acabo de ver que en Izanagi, la última edición la hiciste tu,...deshaciendo la mia que era la del sello especial. Cuando quieras, charlamos al respecto de ellos, así AMBOS nos sacamos las dudas y/o confusiones que tengamos sobre que es un sello especial y que no. Me voy a a arriesgar, y te daré mi mail, (espero nadie mas lo use): elias_sapia@hotmail.com ; Me puedes encontrar en el messenger a casi cualquier hora, así podremos discutir de una forma más fluida y directa que por estas páginas. Saile aipas 07:29 10 feb 2011 (UTC) ahora recuerdo por que es que no colocaba las licencias... esa que dices no me aparece entre las opciones. lo del sello: fijate que Danzo, mientras va pensando, va realizando los sellos de: Carnero, cerdo, conejo, y finalmente el especial(que yo denomino Serpiente-perro); TODOS ELLOS son mostrados en una misma línea, si el gesto de Danzo hubiera sido el de sonarse los nudillos (e incluso si hubiera sido el golpear su palma con el puño) Kishimoto lo habría dibujado en una viñeta aparte, para diferenciarlo del resto de la secuencia, además de haber escrito el sonido que hace, puesto que los japoneses son muy explícitos a la hora de poner sonidos en sus mangas(como cuando un personaje jadea de cansancio, suele aparecer, traducido en ingles, la palabra "pant"; que significa jadear.). En este conocimiento sobre mangas me basé para saber si era un gesto o un sello (cuando lo vi, al leer el capítulo por 1ª vez, tambien lo confundí con ese gesto, pero al leer sobre ese sello en una web, volví sobre el y analicé cada detalle arriba expuesto.). Siendo que cada sello especial combina una parte de los 2 sellos básicos, es que llegué a la conclusion de que era la abreviación de Serpiente-Perro. Además, Izanagi,es un Jutsu del tipo familiar (que no cualquiera puede hacer, por carecer de Sharingan), con lo que seguramente debe tener un sello diseñado solo por esa familia a la que le pertenece la técnica. Esas son mis teorías; si quieres las coloco en la discucion de la técnica. Saile aipas 15:45 10 feb 2011 (UTC) hola..... tu fuiste el q quito lo que puse de las uñas rosadas de zetsu? Imágenes Hola Fuego ! Sabes, estube pensando que quizás podríamos cambiar las imagenes en las infoboxes de los personajes y colocar imagenes que correspondieran a Naruto Shippuden. Si bien toda la información que colocamos en las páginas van a la altura del manga, Por que mantenemos imágenes antiguas ? Te lo digo a ti por que Leodix te dejó acargo durante este tiempo xd :D Yo creo que esa imagen también debe avanzar, ya que casi todos conocemos la historia hasta el capítulo 527 y ahi todos crecieron xd C: Espero que estés bien :D Cuidate ;) 01:48 12 feb 2011 (UTC) shippuden Yo tambien opino lo mismo ya que se deberian actualisar esas imagenes y poner las de shippuden ya q estan actualmente asi y poner las de naruto clasico solo en la primera parte como un recuerdo asi como las imagenes cuando eran pequeños y tambien actualizar la informacion hasta la actualidad saludos chau. DarckXx A PORQUE BORRASTE LO QUE PUSE SOBRE EL, SI LO QUE PUSE ES CIERTO??? PORFA RESPONDEME 'Naruto-rcm97 03:14 12 feb 2011 (UTC)' CORREJIR Aqui te dejo unos consejos sobre algunos articulos que deves mejorar : SAKURA HARUNO: DEVES SACAR ALGUNAS IMAGENES SIN INPORTANCIA COMO EN LA QUE ESTA CON NARUTO Y PONER ALGUNAS DE MAYOR INPORTANCIA COMO LA DE SU PELEA CON SASORI EN LA IMAGEN DE SUS HABILIDADES EN CONTROL DE CHAKRA EN ESA IMAGEN DICE SAKURA ACUMULANDO CHAKRA PERO EN LA IMAGEN NO SE VE ESO. NEJI HYUGA: DEBES SACAR ESE JUTSU QUE HABLA DE LAS 8 PUERTAS CORPORALES POR QUE EN EL ANIME NI EN EL MANGA SE LE VE HACERLO HEN SUS HABILIDADES DEBES SACAR LA DE ESTILO DE COMBATE POR QUE ES SIMILAR ALA QUE YAHAY QUE ES TECNICAS DE LOS 8 TRIGRAMAS HINATA HYUGA: MIRA EN EL INFOBOKS Y BERAS QU HAY VARIOS YUTSUS QUE SE REPITEN COMO 8 TRIGRAMAS 64 PALMAS PROTECTORAS Y ATAQUE DE VOFETADA TACON TAMBIEN DEBES CORREJIR ALGUNAS PALABRAS CON MALA ORTOGRAFIA O QUE NO SE ENTIENDEN COMO: ´´APESAR DE NURARI UN CUERPO ELASTICO´´ ´´MIENTRAS LA LUCHA CON EL DOLOR´´. EN LOGROS DICE QUE HINATA LOGRA AGUANTA 6 SHINRA TENSEIS PERO EN REALIDAD SOLO AGUANTA 4 ESO DEBES CAMBIARLO. EN FRASES , LAS QUE SON PARA NARUTO O NEJI NO SON ASI DEBES CORREJIRLAS COMO DICE EN LA VERCION LATINA DEL ANIME EQUIPO 3: DEBES CAMBIARLE EL NOMBRE POR EQUIPO DE SELLADO YA QUE EN EL ANIME ASI SE LLAMA Y CAMBIAR LA IMAGEN EN DONDE SE VEA A LAS INTEGRANTES DEL GRUPO EN LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ALGUNOS ARTICULOS DEBES CAMBIAR EL TITULO DE LAS SAGAS TE DIRE CUALES DEBES PONER EN VES DE LA CAZA DE ITACHI DEBES PONER: LA PROMESA DEL MAESTRO Y LA VENGANZA EN VES DE LA INVACION DE PAIN ES: LOS DOS SALVADORES EN VES DE HISTORIAS DE KONOHA ES:SAGA DE LOS RECUERDOS EN VES DE LA CUARTA GUERRA NINJA ES : EL CONFINAMIENTO JINCHURIKI ESPERO QUE SIGAS MIS CONSEJOS PARA QUE TUS EDICIONES MEJOREN DarckXx---- NO CREO HA POR QUE NO ME DICES CUAL ES LO QUE ESTA MAL EN UN LISTADO MINUCIOSAMENTE PARA VER CUALES MI ERROR O POR ULTIMO POR QUE NO ME DEJAS AYUDARTE A EDITAR ALGUNOS ARTICULOS TU DIME CUALES DarckXx correccion yo no me refiero al jutsu que neji utiliza en shippuden que es DESTRUCTOR DE MONTAÑAS ,SINO ME REFIERO AL QUE UTILIZA EN LA PELEA CON KIDOMARU. ESE QUE LE DICEN BOMBARDEO DE LAS 8 PUERTAS A Y DEBERIAN ACTUALIZAR LA INFORMACION O EL TEXTO DE ESE ARTICULO HASTA SU ULTIMA APARICION CUANDI HINATA LO PROTEGE DEL ATAQUE DE UN ZETSU BLANCO. AL IGUAL EL DE HINATA heh Disculpen si interrumpo o soy poco imprudente pero alguien me podria ayudar es que soy nueva y no se mucho de como usar mi perfil disculpen mi interrupcion hehe ^^' Tayuya nohokumon ! Kurotsuchi y C Fuego Solo vengo a avisarte que eh cambiado la imagen del los articulos Kurotsuchi y C por una imagen en anime GOnZz-kun (Ryu Uchiha) 01:29 18 feb 2011 (UTC) oye arregla esto en la parte de curiosidades de chojuro y suigetsu hozaki hay dos significados distintos de lo que significa hozaki 'Zisline 06:48 18 feb 2011 (UTC)zisline''' ino si no vas a editar el articulo de ino deja que otro lo haga primero LEE ESE ARTICULO ANTES DE DESHACERLO POR QUE YO LO HABIA ARREGLADO ACASO LA SAGA DEL ARRIBO DEL SAMBI ES ANTES DE HIDAN Y KAKUSU ESTAS MAL ino corregir si kieres editar bien ese articulo de ino deja k otro te ayude esa imagen en la k supuestamente buscan a los akatsuki no tiene tanta inportancia mejor es cuando esta curando a asuma en su muerte y eso de sensor yo no he visto k agaeso mejor es poner control de chakra k es mas creible ya pues!! ya con eso crees que me intimidaste....otras wikis si usan las cartas como wikidex, y creo queles va muy bien pero si tu quieres vivir en un mundo cavernicola a huevo!!! quedate en tu mundo pero cambiaras de desicion porque por ser administrador no tienes derecho a hacer tantas oratadas deberias dejar contribuir y no que solo los administradores hagan lo que quieren, SOLO DILO, ---SOLO LO QUE HAGA YO Y LOS ADMINISTRADORES ESTA BIEN--- -- esta bueno ya le baje quiero hacerte una pregunta porque en los articulos de cada personaje, por ejemplo naruto, en la imagen de la ficha del personaje no pones unas en que se aprecie mejor su complexión fisica y que sea de shippuden ya que las que estan solo se aprecian sus rostros y como se veian en naruto parte 1 articulo de ino ese articulo de ino de verguenza con razon esa wiki esta como esta si dices llamarte a ti mismo USUARIO DESTACADO mejora eso para k le sacas esas imagenes sobre su ninjutsu medico y de los examenes chunin ese articulo tiene tres imagenes, esta pesimo te recomiendo k primero LEAS ese articulo antes de deshacerlo cuantas vesas te lo voy a repetir LEE un articulo antes de deshacerlo por ke te aferras a creer k tus ediciones son mejores q las de los demas y no te das cuenta q son pesimas y cono es de esperar seguro lo bas a bloquear para q nadie lo edite ay te dejo con tu articulo y con sus 4 imagenes k tiene re-harto puedes decir lo k kieras pero no ba a camviar las cosas ademas yo no beo k las imagenes de tsunade sean riduculas ridiculo seria la imagen en la k dice ´´un beso de biena suerte´´. la imagen del ninjutsu medico de ino es apropiada debe aber una referencia del jutsu no tiene caso seguro ke siges pensando igual pero una cosa si te digo esta wiki va de mal en peor gracias a tus ediciones la imagen de Onoki que subiste Hola Fuego, acabo de ver tu edicion colocando la imagen de Onoki sin el gorro, tengo la misma imágen pero no la subi por los detalles de siempre: la marca de Animé ID que tiene, y el hecho de que aúnn no me muestras cual es la licencia que debo usar,...la que me dijiste no aparece en la lista, si me puedes pasar la página de donde estan todas, o una imagen de ella(quizas al mail, que te di), podré identificarla mejor y empezar a usarla subiendo mis imágenes. Gracias Saile aipas 20:49 22 feb 2011 (UTC) shippuden oye las imagenes de los infoobox de los 11 de konoha creo q se les podria poner imagenes de shippuden para actualizar la pagina por que parece que solo es hasta la primera parte porq no me dejas probar con un articulo haber cono keda estoy segura q ba a kedar bien con el articulo de lee boy a probar aver como keda si actualidad he estado biendo otras wikis y en todas los articulos de los 11 de konoha su imagen de infobox es de shippuden asme caso se ve mas actual dime q articulo lo edito para q beas como keda xsamuix cha! kien ese idiota cha! como kisiera saver kien es para golpearlo oye tu sabes kien es y por k no aparece su identidad ni en el registro de ediciones puedes deshacer eso y arreglarlo oye porque no salen las tecnicas, ni las fotos de los personajes del lado derecho? muy mal k te pasa para k sacas las imagenes shippuden de los infobox estan bien hai acaso estan en la parteuno deben actualizar los articulos imagenes hay k vivir bajo una piedra para no darse cuenta de ke ya crecieron ademas por el nom bre se les puede identificar no creo q aya problema porque la imagen de la primera parte estara en apariencia no ba a desaparecer igual la ban a ver y se podra identificar como dices tu, ademas otras wikis tienen asi imagenes shippuden y no tienen problemas asme caso peleas yo creo q hay q crear articulos q sean de las peleas de cada uno de los personajes donde se muestren cada una de sus peleas con imagenes y todo lo demas si Xsamuix 25 02 11 en obras que te es lo que te pasa cual es tu problema si puse en obras el articulo de ino es por que yolo estoy corrigiendo por favor no te metas a deshacerlo por que lo estoy arreglando poco a poco Xsamuix obras entonces desblokea el articulo de hinata por qu hay informacion q hay q ponerle falta redactar deja que yo lo aga Xsamuix ... no mames me había contenido pero ya me cagaste la puta vida cabrón, que te pasa las imágenes que subí eran buenas y tu te sientes con la pinche autoridad de quitarlas, te pasaste de huevos y te voy a mentar la madre toda la vida porque si me hiciste enojar, por eso nadie te quiere y toda la comunidad te detesta sino mira tu discusión y toda la gente te reprocha por que eres una mierda de persona... hola fuego 013 queria preguntarte ya que eres el mejor ¿como edito o creo una pagina tan bien como tu lo haces? (sasuke uchiha 27482 03:30 28 feb 2011 (UTC)). Duda Hola Fuego una pregunta que queria realizarte y es que he no entiendo el por que el kekkei genkai se llama Elemento Quemar si he observado en otros sitios y en mi tomo del manga de naruto que este kekkei genkai Aparece Como Elemento Calor. ademas que he realizado la traduccion del kanji de este en varios traductores y siempre me aparece "Calor"' '''es por eso que te pregunto cual es el correcto. Ademas te dejo una imagen de la pagina donde aparece este Kekkei genkai en mi tomo del manga. thumbEspero tu respuesta y disculpa la molestia. Jefer Origami 02:46 4 mar 2011 (UTC) 32 palmas esaimagen de las 32 pañmas k puse es la corecta esa es la posision de hinata no la vas a sacar x k esta mejor k la k abia Jesicahyuga thumbthumbLA IMAGEN DEL BYAKUGAN Q PONES TU ES MUY MALA NO SE BE BIEN LOS OJOS ES COMO SI SE MIRARA LA CARA DE NEJI Y NO LO ESENCIAL QUE ES EL BYAKUGAN ADEMAS NO SE VE BIEN LAS VENAS I COMO SE MARCA EL CENTRO DEL OJO A DIFEREMCIA DE LA Q YO PUSE NO LO DIGO POR LLEVARTE LA CONTRA SINO POER QUE CREO QUE ESA IMAGEN ESTA MEJOR 19:48 4 mar 2011 (UTC)JesicahyugaJesicahyugaJesicahyuga 19:48 4 mar 2011 (UTC) byakugan boy a cambiar la imagen del byakugan de neji ya q es mejor q la tuya q conste q te estoy abisando para q luego no te enojes si tienes una duda asmela llegar 190.42.47.150 23:54 4 mar 2011 (UTC) byakugan de donde sacas q mi imagen es de mala calidad si fuera asi la imagen estaria borrosa y no es el caso ademas el biakugan no es la banda ninja ni la cara de neji como esta en tu imagen el byakugan debe verse mas ampliamente asi como el sharingan donde solo se muestra un solo ojo y se aprecia mejor el q esta en un error eres tu i no lo kieres ver en tgu imagen la calidad es mala los ojos de neji ( por que eso es el byakugan) los ojos de tu imagen son muy pequeños y no hay nesesidad de que esten los dos y son iguales OKJesicahyuga 00:21 5 mar 2011 (UTC) 32 palmas la imagen q subi de los 32 palmas de hinata ponla en sus habilidades ya q hay se muestra la postura correctaJesicahyuga 20:33 5 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola Fuego013 yo queria preguntarte algunas cosas y es como hacer para que la portada se vea tan genial lo que pasa es que tengo una wiki pero la portada es nada mas y nada menos que una por queria y quisiera saber como le hicieron ustedes para tener una portada tan genial cuando puedas responde y disculpa la molestia Jefer Origami 16:23 7 mar 2011 (UTC) edición auto-deshecha bueno fuego, estuve tratando de editar la página de sellos manuales que tienes en construcción; incorporando a cada tecnica su imágen(si esta la tenía en su seccion propia), cuando terminé y vi como quedaba la página, pues...se había arruinado, y ni siquiera mostraba las imágenes nuevas, así que directamente, deshice la edicion, y la volví a antes de que editara,...si puedes colocar las mismas tu, sería una gran ayuda visual, ya que algunas personas no estamos muy al tanto de como se le llama a los dedos(eso de corazón apenas si lo estoy entendiendo ahora, y solo conocía a los otros cuatro. Al corazón lo conocía como dedo medio). Eso evitará confusiones a la hora de hablar de tal o cual jutsu. Nota al margen: hasta ahora venía creyendo que el sacrificio de serpientes era un sello que hacía Anko ANTES de agarrar a Orochimaru, con la última aclaracion me di cuenta que es, hasta ahora, el primer y único sello realizado por dos shinobis..., el que la ejecuta pone pose de "gallo" y el que la recibe(aparte del ejecutor) queda con sus manos en pose de "serpiente". gracias por leer. suerte Saile aipas 20:46 7 mar 2011 (UTC) hai una imagen del sellado del sambi donde se be el proseso de sellado creo q deberia ir en el equipo 3 ya que es parte de la mision no asi como del equipo 2 Rinneganuchiha 01:37 8 mar 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok esta bien si edite mal si esta bien que lo cambies. Atte --Niaku 25 02:44 10 mar 2011 (UTC) detalle del símbolo del clan Nara hola fuego, estaba viendo las imágenes de Shikamaru Nara cuando noté un detalle: Si bien se dice que el símbolo de los Nara es el círculo con la linea oblicua dentro; en la remera de Shikamaru hay un símbolo muy parecido, pero mas elaborado, y estoy seguro que es el mismo que aparece en el libro de medicinas que Shikaku presto a Tsunade cuando el equipo regreso del fallido intento de rescate de Sasuke; cuyo nombre fue "la biblia del Clan Nara", por lo que supongo no es de extrañar que tenga colocado el símbolo del clan en la portada. Si esto es correcto; no es errado pensar que el círculo con la linea oblicua no es el correcto de los Nara y que sea ese el verdadero?, y el círculo solo estaría para hacer mas facil el diseño a la hora de dibujarlo. Saile aipas 04:07 11 mar 2011 (UTC) ya a pasado mas de una semama y no arreglas el articulo de hinata hastacuando deja que otro lo edite i mejore hay mejores imagenes que se les puede poner y que tu no as visto pñor q no creo que las ayas bisto i no las pongas ademas falta informacion como en la casa de itachi y la 4ta guerra ninja no creas que tu eres el unico q editas bien190.42.29.62 22:57 11 mar 2011 (UTC) ok hinata thumb|196pxesa imagen puedes poner en la casa de itachi no la del escuadron de 8 tambien deberias poner una sobre la pelea de hinata i nurari Rinneganuchiha 16:12 12 mar 2011 (UTC) Capítulos Gracias por editar Hermano queria avisarte que para editar todos los capítulos, volumenes hice unas plantillas simples esta es la de capitulo. Es igual para volumen nada mas que reemplazando Capítulo. Por cierto create una nueva discusión esta esta llenisima. Perdona mi inactividad estos dias tuve varias fiestas y no pude editar. Atentamente [[Naruto_Wiki:Administración#Bur.C3.B3cratas|Burócrata]] [[User:Leodix|Leodix]] ( | | ) 02:54 14 mar 2011 (UTC) por que no creamos articulos sobre las batallas de cada uno de los personajes asi como los capitulos Rinneganuchiha 22:29 16 mar 2011 (UTC)respondemme hinata habilidades hinata a aprendido a usar varias tecnicas de los 8 trigramas en el anime manga y peliculas como '''ocho trigramas 64 palmas protectoras' ocho trigramas 32 palmas ocho trigramas 64 palmas pared del vacio de los ocho trigramas aunque no es tantas como las de neji yo creo que deveria ir an el articulo en la seccion habilidades otro segmento como''' jutsus del clan hyuga al igual que en el de neji''' Rinneganuchiha 00:22 19 mar 2011 (UTC) respondeme p __NOEDITSECTION__ imagenes puedes renombrar las imagenes que subi por faJesicahyuga 23:59 19 mar 2011 (UTC) renombrar puedes renmbrar las imagenes de ino o de shino vs nurari que subi Jesicahyuga 00:47 20 mar 2011 (UTC) página por que se borro la pagina de tecnicas de clas s??? PD:te unirías a mi wiki?? Sasukeuzumaki 07:49 30 abr 2011 (UTC) hola podria ponerse en esta wiki un chat irc vegadark sabe ponerlos un saludo y espero tu respuesta Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 06:30 9 may 2011 (UTC) cuchullas de chakra mira fuego naruto tiene solo una cuchilla de chakra Juanca29 20:57 31 may 2011 (UTC) thumb|400px hola fuego te parece si hago una mision de investigacion de la nueva akatsuki que ha pasado el parederoo de lo bijjus y tu seria parte esta msion es secreta apenas leas el mensaje lo borras 15:24 27 jun 2011 (UTC) ¿Puedo crear una página? solo te quería preguntar si podria crear la página de los Pseudos-Jinchurikis ya q leodix la borro Responde por favor Fernando Torres Murdoch Lider de NT 22:46 12 ago 2011 (UTC) No te importa xD hey tenemos nuestra propia wiki para nueva taka no auyentes cuando buusco buenos miembros por favor... Fer Dejame un mensaje 00:22 20 ago 2011 (UTC) Reversor Hey Fuego cuantas ediciones necesito para ser Reversor?RESPONDE QUE. Saludos Fer Dejame un mensaje 22:30 31 ago 2011 (UTC) Thanks Gracias mil creo que despues de que me enseñes sere un SÚPER USUARIO XD o mmm..... SÚPER CAN DE WIKIA algo asi XD ¿puedes venir al chat para ayudarme con algo misterioso que no puedo decir aqui?